


Won't Wake Up

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a surprisingly tough mission, Spider-man/Peter finds Deadpool/Wade unconscious. Not wanting the risk of someone coming by and taking advantage of his friend in any way, Spidey decides to take the merc with a mouth home to rest. Don't think too much into this though, nothing perverted happens... sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note that is important to understanding story!... IMPORTANT!!!  
> 1\. In this story both Aunt May and Deadpool know that Spider-man and Peter are one in the same.
> 
> 2\. {Words in these brackets are to show that the more peppy yellow box in Deadpools mind is talking.}  
> [And this kind of bracket is to show that the more posh white box is talking.]  
> [This} or {this] means that both voices are talking.

“Thank you again Spider-man for all the help. We'll make sure these ruffians are locked up tight.” The rather rotund police man said, glancing momentarily at said hooligans before turning back to the red and blue clad hero.

“Good to know officer. You keep them out of trouble okay? Have a good night.” Spider-man called as he uses his web shooters to swing back towards the half demolished building, deciding not to point out the real concern in this situation.

You see, our friendly neighborhood Spider-man had gotten a lead on some quickly expanding drug operation and decided to shut it down before it got out of hand. Apparently the news had been spread farther than he originally thought because a familiar mercenary by the name of Deadpool had received a job to take down the same group. Not wanting a massacre as the anti-hero was more of a kill first, ask questions never kind of guy, it became a race to take down the baddies. What Spidey did not expect was for these dealers to have high class weaponry. He doubted these villain wannabes actually made the weapons themselves being that they obviously where inexperienced with the artillery, but the gang was still able to do a number on him... and there base. Luckily not badly injured, Spider-man re-entered the surprisingly still standing building, if you could call what was left a building, in hopes of finding out who was selling to the sellers. Can't have that lethal a weaponry being handed out to anyone.

+

Just as the college student began mumbling something under his breath in annoyance at the lack of evidence being found, his foot collided with a sturdy chunk of metal. Peter looked down on it, ready to curse at his now sore toe, before noticing something close by. No doubt about it, it was one of Deadpool's many weapons, but why was it here?

Spider-man reached down and picked up the item as worry began to rise in him. The mercenary had a deep caring for his weapons and would never willingly leave one behind. Something must be wrong.

“Deadpool!?” The blue and red clad hero called as he scanned the room. “Deadpool!” He screamed, his hopes that the merc with a mouth would jump out from somewhere with some silly joke diminishing more and more by the second. “Deadpooooooooool!” He yelled again, cupping his hands around his mouth as he did so. Still no reply.

Peter's heart began to quicken as he turned his head in many directions quickly like a bird as he glanced down the several protruding halls. Just as his breaths started becoming more frantic, they hitched as he spotted a red leg sticking out from the end of one hallway.

“Deadpool!?” The college student shouted one last time as he dashed down the hall, navigating over the rubble easily.

Turning the corner, Spidey found his fellow fighter's still body. As the younger flopped down to his knees, he called to the taller with what he knew to be his real name.

“Wade?” Still nothing...

After taking a moment to calm himself, Spider-man leaned down so his ear hovered over Deadpool's mouth while his right hand rested on his chest. Soon Peter let out a large sigh of relief as he heard slow breathing and felt a not so rhythmic, but still working, heart beat.

“God, don't scare me like that.” He scolded as he sat up, tossing the safe end of the weapon at the unconscious body. There was a pause of silence as Peter collected himself before looking over the body. No wounds that he could see, the older's healing factor probably having taken care of that. Then what was wrong with him, why didn't he get up?

Trying to get a response, Spider-man grabbed Deadpools shoulders and began to shake him.

“Hey! Wade! Come on buddy, wake up.” The blue and red clad hero was surprised to still get no response, especially after he acknowledged that they where friends. “I don't wanna do this,” Peter said as he raised one hand. “but you knew it was coming.” In one swift movement, Spidey slapped his hand across the olders cheek, the crisp snap echoing through the empty building. Still nothing... though it did kind of feel cool. What now though?

The younger sat in thought, contemplating his next action. Can't leave him here, who knows who could find him and take advantage of his unconscious state, in any way. But he didn't know where the mercenary lived, and there was only one other place he could take the taller that he knew he would be safe.

“If I must.” Spidey excepted with I sigh. “Look’s like I'm taking you home for the night.” He didn't really want Wade knowing where he lived, making him an easier target for bugging, but he wasn't about to ditch someone in such a vulnerable state.

After some awkward shifting and lifting, Peter was able to get the mercenary up and onto his shoulder.

“Hope no one sees us.”

+

With a sigh of relief, Peter closed his window and curtains along with them, almost certain that no one saw Spider-man just enter the Parker home.

With one last heave, the college student dropped Deadpool onto his bed, and unintentionally went down with him.

“Hey!” He shot instinctively and received the same response he had been getting the past 20 minutes. At some point, unbeknownst to Spidey, the mercenary had grabbed onto his suit, now leaving them stuck in and awkward, one sided hug.

At first Peter struggled, eventually getting the two of them to lay side by side on his singe bed, making the arrangement even more tight, before giving up. The shorter was far to warn out to do this. After apprehending that gang and dragging Deadweight here home, which turned out to be harder then expected, he just didn't have the energy left. He probably could have made it easier on himself by not taking the longer back route home, and going through the back door rather then the window, but he didn't want to be seen in a compromising position, especially by his Aunt May. It wasn't her seeing the friendly neighborhood Spider-man walk into her home that would be the issue as she had now long since figured out what he spent most nights doing. No, the real concern was watching him bring in an unconscious, heavily armed, man to his room. Peter, let alone most people, did not like the idea of having there preferences questioned, especially by there guardian.

“Peter?” Well speak of the devil... well more like the angle.

“Yes?”

“May I come in sweetie?”

“No!” Spidey shouted instinctively, startling the woman just outside the door. Shoot, he hadn't meant to yell at her. “Sorry, I'm just... changing right now.” He lied quickly, giving himself a mental pat on the back for sounding convincing.

“Oh, I see. I'm sorry then.”

“It's alright. But I'm really tried tonight so I think I'll just go to bed okay?” He asked, half truthfully. Just as he said that however, Deadpool began to stir, making various grunts and similar noises. Quickly, the shorter covered the mercenary's mouth with both hands, muffling the sound. Unfortunately it wasn't quite quick enough.

“What was that?” May asked, though thankfully didn't open the door. “Peter is there someone in there with you?” She asked, instantly picking up that the voice was different from her nephew.

“No, of course not. It was just me Auntie, having trouble with my suit. Spandex, am I right?” He answered with a light chuckle as he pressed his hands deeper into Wade's mouth in an attempt to silence the persistent sounds. There was a decently long pause which left Spidey praying that his guardian would just leave, before the women replied.

“Alright then. When your finished changing, please give it to me so I can clean it. It's not good for you to run around in a dirty, sweaty, suit every night.” Shoot.

“Ya, sure. I'll um... leave it in the hall.” He said with a sigh. Originally he wasn't planing on removing his close, at least not until he could pry Wade off, but there wasn't much choice without causing suspicion.

“Alright. Good night then, I love you.” May said to the relief of Spider-man.

“Love you too, sweet dreams.” He called back as he listened to her fading footsteps. Finally he relaxed his body, letting his hands slip from the now quiet Deadpool. After a moment of peace, Peter looked up at the masked face, then gave him a decent punch in the chest. “Damn you. Even managing to mess with me while your knocked out.” He whispered to the man.

It was another few moments before Spidey decided he needed to remove the suit, and who knows, maybe he could get Deadpool to release him in the process. So, after much shifting and maneuvering around the other male, the college student was able to remove everything aside from his underwear, and the merc with a mouth. Wall discarding his top, witch was what Wade had clung to, the older had slid his hands, remarkable fast, to Peters waist and now hugged him like some fort of large teddy bear.

Half tempted to fight, but still lacking in the energy to fight back, he excepted the embrace. Using his web shooters to open his bedroom door, flinging the costume out into the hall, and closed it again before tossing his invention to the side.

With a heavy sigh, Spidey closed his eye's, shifted in the others arms so he at lest faced way from the older, and relaxed. Soon after doing so, Wade tightened his grip, pulling the shorter to his chest, and bent his knees slightly so the two cuddled in the spoon position. Peter felt Deadpool rub his masked face into his hair before finally settling down.

It didn't take long for a light blush to rise to the shorter cheeks. He hadn't slept beside someone in quite some time, let alone a man, of course it was a bit unusual. The most embarrassing part however was the Peter actually, kind of, enjoyed it. The warm, larger body wrapped around him like a blanket. The steady heart beat of the other and the sensation of gentle breathing on the back of his head, it was so oddly soothing. Peter felt so... safe, which was a rare thing for Spider-man, but it felt so nice, though it was a surprise seeing how the mercenary was so kill happy. Maybe it came from the knowledge, or at least the trust, that Wade would not harm him. Ether way...

“I could get used to this.” Peter muttered as he began to slide into unconsciousness, not noticing the grin that spread across the taller's lips.

{Did you hear that? He totally wants us.}

[I'm surprised he hasn't figured us out yet.]

{We're just to good.}

[So when are we going to tell him we've been awake since then second time he called us?]

“I vote never, I'm loving this to much.” Deadpool though to himself.

[I agree; we're probably never going to get this chance again, especially if he finds out we tricked him.]

{Not before he gives us one hell of a beating for this.}

“Probably, that slap he gave us was quite strong. Who knew Spidey had some muscle on him?”

{Yep, but we like it a little rough don't we?}

[No, we would rather be treated gently.]

“Ether way, it was totally worth it.”

[Yaaaah}

+

Peter's eyes slowly opened as his mind woke up, quickly informing him that the warmth on his back was now gone and that he missed it.

“Wade?” He questioned as he sat up and lazily scanned the room to find that the mercenary was indeed gone, though a piece of paper lay atop his desk that wasn’t there the night prior. After a few stretches, the college student got up and began to read the note.

Dear Spidey

It was a lovely surprise finding you had sneaked into bed and cuddled with me all night. And thanks for letting me crash with you, it's nice to know you care. I'll have to pay you back one night. *wink *

Love, your cuddle buddy  
aka: me

It said with a little Deadpool face drawn at the bottom.

P.S. I'm free to do this again any time.

Peter couldn't help but scoff humorously as he rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips twisting up into a smile.

Hiding the papers among his books for now, the student got dressed and head downstairs for some breakfast, not surprised to find his guardian there.

“Good morning Aunt May.” He greeted as he passed by her to make himself some simple cereal.

“Morning dear.” She greeted quietly. The moment then went quiet, which worried the young man. Even after siting and beginning to eat, May was still silent, watching him over her mug like she had something to say.

“It something wrong?” He finally asked before taking another bite of his probably not so nutritious breakfast.

“Welll... I went into your room last night-” The food caught in the younger's throat momentarily before he forced it down.

“You what!?”

“I'm sorry, I was just trying to return your costume.” She informed, obviously knowing that he hadn't particularly wanted her peeking in his bedroom. “I should have know from the noises-”

“It's not what you think.” Spidey interrupted, though he supposed he could see how she got the idea. “Where just friends. He'd been injured last night, I was only trying to help.” He assure.

“It that so...? That's not what he said to me.” She said, looking away from her nephew as she took a sip of her drink.

“You talked to him?”

“Yes, he left not to long ago. We had a very... interesting chat.” She explained.

“Oh god.” The younger thought. “What did he tell her?”

“Look Peter,” She started, putting down her cup so she could rest a hand atop his. “I want you to know that no mater what, I'll always love you.”

“It's not like that.” Spidey ground. He knew she was just trying to be supportive but, my gosh. The situation grew worse as a blush rose to his cheeks as he recalled his enjoyment of last night. Can't be...

“Alright hunny, just use protection oka-”

“Aunt May!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first story of Spideypool (Spiderman/Perter Parker x Deadpool/Wade Wilson) hope you all like it. ^^
> 
> I know the big explanation of the gang seems kind of pointless but I had to have a realistic reason to why Deadpool could be knocked out. A simple whack to the head wouldn't be enough for that.
> 
> 'though it did kind of feel cool.' This line was not to imply that Peter was into hurting people for any reason, but have you ever slapped someone. And I mean slapped em properly. I feels so good.
> 
> 'Can't leave him here, who knows who could find him and take advantage of his unconscious state, in any way.' Just so you know, I put in that last part purposely so people didn't assume I meat taking advantage of him in a sexual way. Though it could happen, I was more thinking of taking Deadpools weapons or kidnapping him.
> 
> [So when are we going to tell him we've been awake since then second time he called us?] I know some people might be confused here, thinking, 'How do they know it was Peter's second call if they where unconscious for the first one?' A legitimate question reader. But from what I have seen, Deadpools voices are aware even when Deadpool is asleep, so I suspect him being unconscious works the same. Plus Deadpool and his voices break the forth wall all the time, so that may also be part of it.
> 
> The after part was a cute little thing I thought up mainly so I could have May confront Peter about is supposed interest shifts.
> 
> 'It said with a little Deadpool face drawn at the bottom.' In my first draft of the story that I put on paper, I actually drew a little Deadpool face. ^^
> 
> I hope you found the end funny, I did.


End file.
